


Stand By My Side

by butterflyweb



Category: Glee
Genre: Little bit of angst, M/M, canon-divergent after season six break up, mainly fluff, me very much hoping what's in my head translated to what's on the page, sebaline week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyweb/pseuds/butterflyweb
Summary: Sebastian toes out of his shoes, laying his coat over the back of a barstool and heading back to the bedroom. Tap-tap at the door and he nudges it open, stomach tightening at the sight of Blaine curled up in the middle of their bed. One look at him and he can tell he’s been crying.Day 3: Elopement





	Stand By My Side

He knows something is wrong the instant he walks through the front door.

 

Shrugging out of his coat, Sebastian eyes the darkened apartment, taking a moment to get his bearings. Not five hours ago, Blaine had been live-texting him about his meeting with the hotel manager and spamming his Snapchat with photos of the ballroom and bar. He’d eventually had to silence his phone, the tiny device seemingly having a stroke inside his desk drawer, but it didn’t stop him from checking every two minutes for the next wave of emojis and ‘omg Bas!’s, Judging from the smirks of his colleagues, he hadn’t been doing a fantastic job of keeping the soppy look off his face. His fiancé was cute when he was over-caffeinated, sue him.

 

As such, he’d fully anticipated coming home to a pocket-sized brunet bouncing off the walls and happy-cooking (which was Blaine’s worst kind of cooking. The  _ mess _ .) This dim silence, Blaine’s keys abandoned on the island...hadn’t been in the cards. 

 

Sebastian toes out of his shoes, laying his coat over the back of a barstool and heading back to the bedroom. Tap-tap at the door and he nudges it open, stomach tightening at the sight of Blaine curled up in the middle of their bed. One look at him and he can tell he’s been crying.

 

Shit, what happened?

 

He doesn’t realize he’s said it outloud until Blaine starts shaking his head, one hand coming up to cover his eyes.

 

“Nothing, nothing’s wrong,” the other man gets out, voice thick from disuse and a stuffed-up nose. “Everyone’s okay.”

 

“Lie,” Sebastian points out mildly, putting a knee on the bed and crawling up to snug in behind Blaine. He hooks his chin over the other’s shoulder and an arm tight around his waist. “You’re clearly not okay, killer.”  _ Tell me _ , is on the tip of his tongue, but Blaine gets defensive when pushed.

 

A sniffle, Blaine wiping at his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. Which was, Sebastian notes, his threadbare Dalton lacrosse hoodie. Really not good then.

 

The silence stretches. And then, “Do you really want to marry me?”

 

Of all things to come out of the other man’s mouth, it’s the  _ last  _ thing the former Warbler saw coming. What brought this on?

 

Sebastian pulls back, pushing himself up on an elbow and grabbing at Blaine’s arm before he can take the movement as some kind of rejection. He forces him onto his back, taking in the red-rimmed, glassy eyes and the look of utter misery on the older man’s face.

 

“What are you even—of  _ course _ I want to marry you.” Sebastian scoffs, dismissing the ridiculous thought immediately.  _ Emphatically.  _ “Do you think I would humiliate myself with that train-wreck of a proposal for just anyone?”

 

Another sniffle, that warm golden gaze flicking up to meet his, if only for a moment. “It wasn’t a train-wreck, it was lovely,” he mumbles, thumb worrying reflexively at the silver band on his ring finger.

 

“Mor-ti-fying,” Sebastian enunciates. “I mean, not Gap-levels of shame, granted, but—“

 

A soft smack at his chest and he has him, some of the tension that’s been firmly kept from his voice but has been freezing his veins finally bleeding out.

 

“What’s going on, killer?” Sebastian puts a hand to Blaine’s cheek, turning his head gently until the brunet is forced to look at him. Hesitates. “You having second thoughts?”

 

Hazel eyes lock on his, wide, like Blaine can’t imagine what could’ve prompted that question. Well, that makes two of them then.

 

“God, no, Bas! I want to marry you, so bad, I do.” Blaine presses his hands over his face, dragging in a deep breath. “I just...okay, so I was at the hotel and the manager, Delia, she was taking me through everything and like, telling me how they’ve gotten the room set up before and going over the amount of guests, and I was so excited, because it was perfect and I couldn’t wait to show you and—“

 

He watches Blaine’s throat work, the words caught there, and suddenly the pieces start to come together.

 

“And suddenly it was five years ago and I was getting my heart ripped out and stepped on in front of me.”

 

Of course. Fucking Hummel.

 

Sebastian knows the cold bastard had dumped Blaine out of the blue, had watched the other man still slowly putting the pieces of himself back together even months after the fact. Blaine had told him, when they’d reconnected, when they’d started to allow themselves to be more than a possibility—he’d told him about the depression, the feelings of failure and self-loathing. He knew Hummel had left deeper scars than the selfish priss would probably ever realize, but that he was still somehow managing to ruin Blaine’s happiness even now was intolerable.

 

“I just...I couldn’t get it out of my head,” Blaine mumbles, the words coming quicker now, even as he drops Sebastian’s gaze. “I’d been bugging you all day and I started thinking that, maybe, you know, I’m doing it again, that I’m being too much and you were going to get tired of it, of—“

 

Sebastian stops the increasingly frantic flow of words the only way he can think how, pressing his mouth to Blaine’s in a desperate kiss. He can’t listen to it, won’t. 

 

He kisses his fiancé until they’re both breathless, his fingers wound into dark curly hair and Blaine’s clutching at the front of his shirt. Sebastian presses their foreheads together, willing the thoughts to sink into Blaine’s head and stick.

 

“I’ve been a lot of terrible things, killer, you know it as well as me, but don’t think for a second that I will ever be  _ stupid  _ enough to throw away the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” The words are fierce and sincere, and Sebastian can feel the heat rising in his face. He hates this, laying out his feelings like this, but he’d do a lot more and a lot worse for this man. This boy.

 

“Bastian…”

 

Another hard, fierce kiss. Sebastian grabs at Blaine’s hand, holding it between them. “This is my ring. You’re wearing my ring, and I’m going to wear yours, and you’re just going to have to live with that fact, Blaine soon-to-be Smythe-Anderson.”

 

Blaine smiles up at him, that beautiful, radiant smile that set him off-kilter all those years ago. He hasn’t recovered yet and he doesn’t want to.

 

“Anderson-Smythe.”

 

He own laugh catches him off-guard, and before Blaine can retaliate, he has him straddled on the bed, swallowing the pleased noise it elicits from the other man.

 

As the kisses turn frantic and sloppy, hands working at Sebastian’s tie and rucking up the bottom of Blaine’s hoodie, a plan starts to form in the former’s mind.

 

——-

 

Blaine wakes to an empty bed the next morning, though  the sheets are still warm at his side.

 

Scrubbing at his eyes blearily, he rolls onto his back, listening for the sounds of Sebastian moving through the apartment. Sure enough, he hears the faint murmur of his fiancé’s voice coming from a vaguely kitchen-ish direction. Satisfied, he curls back up into the sheets, offering a faint prayer that it isn’t the office Sebastian's already on with at 7 in the morning. HIs lover dealing with incompetent underlings is the fastest way for Blaine to lose out on any chance of shower sex.

 

Not that he isn’t still pleasantly sore from last night's...activities.  Blaine turns back onto his stomach, stretching out and pressing a smile into the pillowcase. 

 

He’s still embarrassed about yesterday's overreaction and subsequent minor meltdown, but its not like Sebastian didn’t know he was an insecure mess when he more or less demanded Blaine’s hand in marriage.

 

“Well, isn’t that a sight.”

 

Blaine’s grin widens, but he doesn't look over his shoulder, just pushes his arms under the pillow and every so slightly lifts his hips.

 

“Call it an invitation.”

 

There’s a groan and then Sebastian’s weight is settling over his hips, the other man’s lean form stretching out over his back. He smells freshly showered, shirt slightly damp where it lays against Blaine’s skin. “You’re a terrible tease, killer. What am I going to do with you?”

 

“Fuck me in the shower?” Blaine suggests pleasantly, pressing back shamelessly against his weight.

 

Another groan and then Sebastian is mouthing a wet kiss between his shoulder blades and clambering off.

 

“Sorry, babe, no time.”

 

Blaine makes a face into the pillow, resigned. “I know, work calls.”

 

“Actually…”

 

HIs fiance’s tone can only be classified as sheepish, which is so inherently out of character for Sebastian that Blaine pushes himself into a sitting position, staring suspiciously at the other man.

 

Rueful embarrassment gives way to the boyish, bordering gleeful smile Sebastian only gets when he’s especially pleased with himself about something. “Well, Anderson, it just so happens that you and I are playing hooky together.”

 

His eyebrows shoot up in surprise before drawing down into a frown. “What? Sebastian, you’ve been home late every day in the last two weeks, how can you afford a day off? Is this about last night? Cause if it is, I promise, I’m fine, it was stupid--”

 

A large hand covers his mouth, silencing him effectively, but he makes sure to beam unhappy eyes at Sebastian nonetheless.

 

“Would you relax? It’s fine. And besides, we don’t have time for your complaining, we’re going to be late if you don’t get moving.” He tilts his head. “Though I much prefer this look, don’t get me wrong.”

 

Blaine takes ahold of the other man’s wrist, pulling his hand away from his face, confused. “Late for what? Where are we going?”

 

And there’s that smile again, Sebastian leaning forward to press a smacking kiss on his mouth before rolling off the bed. “Twenty minutes, sunshine. Hop to!”

 

Deciding it better to just go with the flow, Blaine gives in and crawls out of bed, trying his best to get quickly through his morning routine. He’s no sooner finished his hair than Sebastian is tugging him out the front door. The mischief of earlier seems to have tapered off into a kind of anxious distraction and Blaine has to all but jog after Sebastian as he takes the subway steps two at a time. 

 

He’s so focused on trying to keep up that he barely notices their destination until he’s climbing the stone steps of the NYC City Clerk’s office.

 

Blaine stops suddenly, reaching out to grab Sebastian’s arm.

 

“Bas? What’s going on, what are we doing here?”

 

There’s a flash of something like panic over his fiance’s handsome face before it settles into steely determination. He tugs free of Blaine’s grip only to put a hand against his back, urging him the rest of the way up the stairs and into the shadow of a column.

 

“Sebastian.”

 

The taller man draws in a deep breath before blowing it out again, tongue darting out to wet his lips. “Okay. So here’s the thing. I’ve been awake half the night thinking about this and it was the first thing I thought about when I woke up, and it _makes_ _sense_ , so I pulled a few strings and--”

 

“What are you--”

 

“I’m marrying you. Today. In about five minutes, actually.”

 

Blaine stares at him in disbelief, feeling a little bit like he’s floating out of his body. “We’re...what? No, we’re getting married in October--”

 

“We’re having a  _ wedding _ in October,” Sebastian corrects, taking a step closer to him. “We’re getting married  _ now _ .”

 

Swallowing past a growing lump in his throat, Blaine starts to shake his head. “You’re just doing this--”

 

Sebastian cuts him off with a kiss, his favorite way to shut Blaine up, his hands coming up to frame the shorter man’s face. It’s warmth and affection and gentle amusement and everything he’s come to expect from his fiance over the last few years. True to form, as Blaine gets more uncertain, Sebastian only gets more confident, a port in the storm.

 

“I’m doing this because I love you, killer. Because I want you to feel safe.” Sebastian’s soft breath kisses his jaw from their closeness, the words quiet and intent. “And because I want you to be my husband and since when have I ever been patient about getting what I want?”

 

It’s crazy. It’s crazy and it’s so  _ Sebastian _ , and Blaine feels a laugh catch in his throat before bubbling out. “You’re really out there, Mr. Smythe, you know that?

 

Sebastian grins, kissing him again, every ounce of his relief and happiness bleeding through.

 

“You know? I think I prefer Mr. Anderson.”

 

_

  
  


In all honesty, Sebastian had never imagined standing where he’s currently standing--in the middle of the city clerk’s office, the receptionist standing witness, Blaine Devon Anderson in front of him and his to have. And of all of it, it’s the last part that’s the most surreal. Six years between now and that first moment he saw him through a sea of blue blazers, a legend come to life. Six years since he’d taken his arm and pulled that amazing boy, this wonderful man, inexorably and permanently into his life.

 

It’s kind of crazy, Sebastian thinks, that in this moment, he’d expected to be nervous. But he isn’t, not at all. He is, despite everything, exactly where he’s supposed to be.

 

Reaching out to take Blaine’s hand, he repeats the words after the official, smiling so wide it hurts as his soon-to-be husband does the same. To have, to hold, to honor and cherish. They do, and Blaine looks so incandescently happy that Sebastian can’t help himself. They don’t have flowers or tuxes or friends and family, but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t make this as memorable as Blaine deserves.

 

Stepping closer, he holds up a hand before the official finishes, then moves it to cup Blaine jaw, gazing down at him. Sebastian smiles helplessly, thinking back to the ridiculous comedy of errors that was his proposal, and the one moment of it that had gone as intended.

 

This time, Sam isn’t at his side with a guitar, and they’re in a room that’s sense of taste died in the 80s, but it doesn’t matter. It feels just as right.

 

_ “We both have shiny, happy fits of rage,”  _ he sings, chest tight as Blaine’s eyes widen in recognition. “ _ You want more fans, I want more stage. I don’t see what anyone could see in anyone else, but you.” _

 

Eyes wet, Blaine continues without missing a beat. “ _ Here is the church and here is the steeple, we sure are cute for two ugly people. I don’t see what anyone can see, in anyone else, but you.” _

 

Sebastian laughs, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Blaine’s, eyes falling closed. “ _ The pebbles forgive me, the trees forgive me, I’m so lucky that you forgive me, oh I don’t see what anyone can see in anyone else, but you.” _

 

“ _ You’re always trying to keep it real and I’m in love with how you feel, I don’t see what anyone could see in anyone else, but you.”  _ Blaine frames Sebastian’s face between his hands, leaning up to kiss him with every ounce of feeling he puts into the final words.

 

They kiss through the official proclaiming them husbands, through the receptionist dabbing at mascara tears and well on into the first day of the rest of their lives.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Title is from All I Want is You by Barry Louis Polisar. The song they sing each other Is Anyone Else But You by The Moldy Peaches.


End file.
